tales_of_athlinfandomcom-20200214-history
Early History of Athlin
The Old Eras Millennia ago, before the arrival of the Elarians, Athlin was a place of daily violence and chaos as hundreds of small tribes fought petty power struggles against their neighbours. There was no central power in the land and across Athlin no tribe managed to hold great power as in the north tribes that had managed to build small sea farring ships raided along the coasts while nomads in the southeast wondered the plains killing at random as groups of dwarves across the lands were persicuted and hunted until they had migrated east past the Sharron Mountains were they finally began to settle and grow. The Empire of Sarathia After millennia of uncivilized killing in Athlin and with the early emergence of permanent settlements on the continent in S.E. 3471, a fleet of ships from across the Crithian Sea landed in the south as Alacid Ciryon arrived from Elaris in the south with an army and began to establish the city of Pelagiard. As the city was being constructed, many of the local tribes came into contact with Alacid's army with nearly all of the meetings turning violent as the Athlians trying to defeat Alacid's army and meeting disaster. In S.E. 3473, Alacid launched a conquest that would bring Athlin to its knees as the Elarian presence in the south grew and spread over three centuries. As Alacid forced his rule over Athlin he formed the Empire of Sarathia, building the city of Sarris to rule from. By the end of the Sarathian Conquest of Athlin, the Empire spread from Drechenfels Keep in the northeast, across the north to the Isle of Vaterra, and south to Athalis. As the Empire forced its rule on Athlin, they brought with them order, medicine, architecture, art, and numerous other fields of study not yet known to the people of Athlin. In S.E. 3481 the long persicuted dwarves of Athlin were added to the Empire as Sarathian soldiers found their settlements along the mountains and enlisted them for their craftsmenship. The dwarves were responsible for building many of the large forts within the Empire from which the Sarathians were able to maintain control of Athlin. As the Empire asserted its control, many wanting to escape the Sarathians fled to the far north and began forming bands of raiders which plague Athlin to this day. This led to the construction of Drenchenfels Keep in the northeast which blocked the raiders in the north and for centuries has kept them from invading Athlin. Other then raiders in the north, the Empire of Sarathia occasionally had small skirmishes with old Elarian powers and small entire conflicts which would last a year or two, but on the hold the Empire remained stable and was able to control the continent. The Empire reined over Athlin for 1,205 years until T.E. 678 when the Emperor died at the end of the Second Elarian War and the Empire broke apart in the Succession Wars as five brothers fought for the title of Emperor. The Succession Wars lasted for twenty-seven years until the Empire became too fragmented to be rejoined and each of the brothers claimed their own kingdoms, resulting in the creation of the Kingdoms of Sarathia, Ceorin, Amarath, Averli, and Medes. New Era Following the Succession Wars, the old ways of Athlin returned as wars became more common with petty lords fighting for power and the rule of law becoming less common. Within thrity years, four of the five brothers of the Ciryon bloodline and theirs lines of succession fell apart as amny of them were murdered leading to times of turmoil amoung the people of Amarath, Ceorin, Averli, and Medes. War broke out across the land as the new king of Ceorin invaded and conquered Amarath leading to the creation of the Two Kingdoms. Warlords in Averli overthrew the king and the region fell into chaos as borders within the region changed daily with over a dozen petty kingdoms rising and falling every year. In Medes the kigndom fell to the power of merchant lords who began creating their own city-states and expanding their wealth through conquering trade across portions of Athlin. In the kingdom of Sarathia, order was maintained as the people, still proud of the lost empire rallied around the last of the Ciryon dynasty while with manpower in short supply, the dwarves were released from the borders of the kingdom.